Pepper-pult
}} Pepper-pult is the second plant obtained in Frostbite Caves in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He lobs flaming peppers at the rate of a Cabbage-pult (once every 3 seconds) that deals splash damage in a 3x3 area. A direct hit from a flaming pepper deals 50 damage per shot, while the pepper's splash effect deals 10 damage per shot. Pepper-pult is also a heating plant, which is capable of emitting heat every 1.5 seconds that gradually thaws frozen or chilled plants in a 3x3 area surrounding him, as well as being immune to all freezing effects himself. Origins Pepper-pult is based on the real life ''bell pepper'', a cultivar group of the plant ''Capsicum annuum''. His name is a portmanteau of the word pepper and catapult, a ballistic device used to hurl large stones for warfare purpose during ancient times. While his ability is based on the percieved spiciness of most peppers, ironically, Pepper-pult is based on the only species of chili pepper that carries a recessive gene that prevents any capsaicin from being made, causing it to lack the heat most peppers are famous for. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect Pepper-pult when fed with Plant Food launches three giant flaming peppers at random zombies on screen, each pepper dealing 300 damage in a 3x3 area. Unlike other lobbed-shot projectiles, the giant peppers cannot be deflected or blocked by any means but can be negated by Imp Dragon Zombies. Pepper-mint effect When boosted by Pepper-mint, Pepper-pult will do an additional 200 DPS (with an additional 40 DPS added to his splash damage), and will warm plants more quickly. Level upgrade Level upgrade Costumed Pepper-pult launches four giant flaming peppers instead of three. Strategies By himself, Pepper-pult is a moderately powerful offensive plant and can hold himself against most threats. His main value however is his ability to warm nearby plants, preventing them from being disabled by the wind and Hunter Zombies. He is also the only plant that can warm other plants that is obtained from normal gameplay. Every other plant is obtained with money or bought with gems. Most of the time, this will be used in most Frostbite Caves levels. His greatest weakness is his slow recharge rate, which prevents the player from quickly covering the lawn against the cold and against huge waves of zombies, although Imitater can be used to remedy this. with Pepper-pult]] The player should try to space out Pepper-pults in order to cover as much ground and reach as many plants as possible. When frozen zombies are near, the player should make sure their warm defenses are congregated nearby. Pepper-pult can also be planted at the front line to block Hunter Zombies and protect other plants, although this also makes him vulnerable against other threats. In Dark Ages, Pepper-pult is not the best choice, given the fact that his normal projectiles can be deflected by Jester Zombie. Aside from that, Imp Dragon Zombies are immune to all fire-based attacks, making Pepper-pult useless in battle against them. In Lost City, Pepper-pult can be used to deal with Excavator Zombies, though one should be wary if the Pepper-pults are placed towards the front, as if Excavator Zombies can shovel them, their Sluggish recharge means Pepper-pult will not be available for a while. He is also risky to use them in levels with Parasol Zombies, since they ignore Pepper-pult's projectiles outright. He faces competition from Fire Peashooter because of the latter's slightly lower sun cost and superior recharge. However, Pepper-pult has the advantage of being a lobbed-shot plant, meaning he can ignore ice blocks when attacking zombies. Thawing frozen plants may be a higher priority than attacking zombies though, so the choice is entirely up to the player. Chinese version Due to Pepper-pult having a fast recharge, he is a solid plant here. The fact his level 2 and 3 upgrades are free (by collecting enough stars) helps his case. Related achievement Gallery Trivia *In the 3.2 update, Jester Zombies could not deflect his projectiles. *He has the least damaging splash damage when compared to the other splash-attack lobbed-shot plants. *Sometimes when Plant Food is used on him, it makes the same noise that Cabbage-pult makes when Plant Food is used on him before he starts launching giant peppers. *He is the first plant in the international version to be brought from a Chinese game, albeit with different leaf colors. *In the Chinese version, he uses his unused Valenbrainz costume from the international version as his costume. ru:Перцепульта de:Paprikatapult es:Lanzachiles pl:Pepper-pult Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves obtained plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Fire plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Thawing plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants obtained with stars